


What’s in a Name

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: Podium Children [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, naming, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: A little text conversation between Yuuri and Viktor





	What’s in a Name

**Yuuri**

**I was looking at names again**

**Viktor**

**Oh?**

**Yuuri**

**I know we said we’d wait until everything was further along**

**Yuuri**

**But we already know it’s a boy so I just started thinking**

**Viktor**

**Did you find something you like?**

**Yuuri**

**Well.I was thinking maybe we could give him my name**

**Viktor**

**You want a third Yuri?**

**Yuuri**

**No! No! Like Katsuki**

**Yuuri**

**We could name him Katsuro**

**Viktor**

**That is a beautiful idea**

**Yuuri**

**So maybe Katsuro Avel, so that he has a Russian name, too?**

**Viktor**

**Hear me out**

**Viktor**

**Katsuro Axel**

**Yuuri**

**No.**

**Yuuri**

**No. Jumps.**

**Viktor**

**I know, love. I was kidding.**

**Viktor**

**I do love the name.**

**Viktor**

**Why Avel?**

**Yuuri**

**It means second son**

**Viktor**

**And what do we tell him when he asks why he’s named Katsuro Second Son?**

**Yuuri**

**That his father accidentally named his older brother Noble First Son**

**Viktor**

**In my defense I was not thinking of the meaning when I said Yevgeniy Taro sounded nice.**

**Yuuri**

**You named a child Noble First Son**

**Viktor**

**And what did you name a child?**

**Yuuri**

**Victorious Second Son**

**Viktor**

**People are going to think we’re an egotistical family**

**Viktor**

**Noble First Son Victory-Victory**

**Viktor**

**Victorious Second Son Victory-Victory**

**Yuuri**

**I wouldn’t have suggested the hyphen if I had understood the meaning of our names was the same**

**Yuuri**

**And Zhenya’s school only uses Nikiforov**

**Viktor**

**When we move, they’ll probably prefer Katsuki**

**Yuuri**

**Oh. I didn’t think of that.**

**Yuuri**

**That is arrogant.**

**Yuuri**

**Katsuki Katsuro**

**Viktor**

**I am ready.**

**Yuuri**

**He’ll get beat up on the playground**

**Viktor**

**I’m ready for it.I love it.**

**Yuuri**

**We can’t name a child Winner Winner!**

**Viktor**

**Why not?!**

**Viktor**

**My parents did!**

**Yuuri**

**…**

**Yuuri**

**We’ll have to use Avel or Nikiforov to make it more pleasant**

**Viktor**

**Katsuki Taro and Katsuki Avel.Yes, very creative, my Yuuri. Here are our children. First Child and Second Child.It helps us keep track.**

**Viktor**

**Katsuro Avel is perfect, love**

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my mother who actually did name me for her maiden name.
> 
> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](%E2%80%9C) on Tumblr.  
>  Curious Cat  just for kicks, but my Tumblr is open to anonymous.


End file.
